


Sensory Deprivation

by ErikaWilliams



Series: Heith Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Food, Blindfolds, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heith Week, Keith gets some kinky ideas, M/M, OTP: Toasted Marshmallows, taste testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: “Why am I eating this again?”  When Hunk had come into his room and said something about a blindfold this was not what he had envisioned at all.  And even if his other thoughts involved Hunk feeding him, it did not involve Hunk feeding him dubious alien food.
Heith Week Day 4 - Taste/Touch





	

Keith really didn’t know why he had agreed to let Hunk blindfold him and lead him through the Castle of Lions by the hand other than the fact that it hadn’t seemed like a bad idea at the time.

He just hadn’t thought they were going this far, but the more they progressed, the more he started to worry that someone was going to see them and say something, well, inappropriate. It was just that Hunk didn’t actually have access to any proper blindfolds, and it wasn’t like he could ask for one without someone asking at least one awkward question, so he had improvised and used his headband. In retrospect, they probably could have used one of the sleep masks that came with the paladin pajamas, but it was too late to go back and get it now. Besides, they had reached their destination, and if his sense of placement was accurate, they were in the dining room. His suspicions were confirmed when Hunk told him to sit down and instead he ended up banging his knee against the table.

“I’m so sorry,” Hunk apologized as Keith found the chair on his own and dropped into it. “I thought you were further away than that.”

“It’s alright,” he said since the throbbing would go away with time and he was much more curious about why Hunk had decided to drag him blindfolded into the dining room. Knowing his present company, it was probably something food related.

“So why are we here?”

“I’ve been trying out some new recipes, and you’re the only one I think will give me an honest answer about how it tastes.”

“So, I don’t need this then,” he said, reaching up with both hands to take the blindfold off.

“No.” Hunk stopped him, each of his hands engulfing his on either side of his head. “Sensory deprivation is the best way to experience the taste of food.” Maybe Hunk’s hands lingered a bit too long over his, but wasn’t like he was going to complain about it. He liked Hunk’s hands, and he was kind of curious to see where this whole blindfold thing was going.

“Besides,” Hunk said, slowly lowering his hands and Keith instantly missed their warmth, “it actually looks worse than the green space goo, and I didn’t want the visual presentation to ruin your perception.”

There were a few downsides to being Hunk’s guinea pig for whatever concoction he had created. The downside being that they were not all masterpieces. In fact, some of them were colossal flops. Relying on the local aliens descriptions of food was like playing Russian roulette with your taste buds. Still, he put it up with the failures and successes because Hunk’s passion for food was enthralling.

“This thing stinks a little,” he said, crinkling his nose. Not that it was a bad smell, but considering Hunk normally wore it all day and night, it smelled like, well, sweaty Hunk, which was going to be quite distracting when he was supposed to be focused on the food. “Won’t that taint the experience as well?” he teased.

“Sorry, I haven’t quite figured out Coran’s laundry schedule yet,” Hunk meekly apologized. It wasn’t really that bad, just distracting. “Besides, once I started cooking it, it really didn’t smell that great either.”

“Why am I eating this again?” When Hunk had come into his room and said something about a blindfold this was not what he had envisioned at all. And even if his other thoughts involved Hunk feeding him, it did not involve Hunk feeding him dubious alien food.

“Because, theoretically it should be delicious.”

“Theoretically?” He didn’t like the sound of that. “Are you telling me you haven’t tried this yet?” He wasn’t sure he liked being the first person to try this strange substance that reportedly looked and smelled disgusting.

“Because I sampled the first fifty-seven batches and I’m stuffed.” Fifty-seven batches didn’t sound very promising either. “But I am ninety percent sure that I got it right this time.” He supposed he would have to trust him on that front. Still, there were plenty of other things to occupy his mind with, like certain other things they could be doing with that blindfold.

“Alright, let me try it,” he said to keep Hunk from procrastinating much longer. He would not want Hunk to think he was going to be mad at him if his new dish was not one hundred percent perfect.

“Okay, open up,” Hunk instructed nervously. He was sure it wasn’t going to be that bad, and he quietly complied. Hunk carefully slid a spoon into his mouth. Whatever it was had a strange, spongy texture to it unlike anything he had ever tasted before. And the taste was, well, not that great. Almost like chargrilled pastry stuffed with fermented strawberries. “Well?” Hunk asked after he had carefully swallowed, somehow successfully without gagging. 

“I think the spoon might be interfering with the taste,” he said cautiously. “I think the metal might be distracting from the full flavor of the dish,” he finished, bringing up things from memory that Hunk had said before when he had been introducing him to new food. “I think in order to appreciate it, I need to taste it with only organic influences.”

“You actually want a second bite?”

He bit his lip and nodded. “But only if you feed it to me.” He was going to make this enjoyable for both of them, one way or another.

“Okay,” Hunk said and in another moment, he felt the spongy mass against his lips. His stomach protested at the thought of accepting more of that stuff, but he forced his mouth open. He licked the side of Hunk’s finger as he accepted the nugget of food. Hunk pulled his hand away, and he swallowed quickly before he could taste too much of it.

“You’re supposed to be taste testing the food, not me.”

Well, there was no getting around it now. He was going to have to own up to the truth. “I’m sorry. It’s awful. It’s the worst thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.”

“I knew it.”

He leaned up and somehow managed to find the corner of Hunk’s mouth with his own. He wasn’t sure if he pulled it off through sheer dumb luck or lots of practice, but he could feel the tension melting away from Hunk.

“Much better,” he said with a small smile when he finally pulled away. “But I don’t think I want to share with the others.”

“I should hope not.” He heard Hunk sigh next to him. “Sorry about the food. The alien that gave me the recipe warned me it was difficult to pull off, but I thought maybe for you, I would be able to work it out.” Which was a sweet sentiment, but he had had more than his fair share of alien food recently. It would be really great if Hunk could recreate some Earth food, but given their current situation, he didn’t think that was going to happen anytime soon.

“It’s okay. Besides, all that talk about sensory deprivation,” he said, giving Hunk another quick kiss, and it was a shame he had dragged them so far from their rooms, “and I’ve thought of something else we can do with this blindfold. We could take turns wearing it,” he finished suggestively, hoping Hunk would take the hint. Someone else might overhear them in the dining room. In fact, he was banking on the two of them being alone at the moment when he couldn’t see a damn thing.

“What about the food?” Hunk asked as Keith missed his intended target and ended up planting a soft kiss along Hunk’s jaw. Not that there was anything wrong with that, because there was a sensitive spot around there, and he nuzzled along Hunk’s jaw until he found it, nipping at it lightly. He was already wearing the blindfold, now all he had to do was convince Hunk to get them back to one of their rooms.

“Leave it,” he suggested, because there far better things they could be doing with their time right now instead of dealing with that substance some alien had tried to pass off as food to Hunk.

“What if somebody else tries to eat it?” Hunk asked.

Damn it, he was not in the right spot, because Hunk definitely should have caved by now. If only he could see, he might have been able to work that out better.

“Then they’ll learn a valuable lesson about not eating food they just find lying around.” He adjusted his angle slightly and gave Hunk another little nip, feeling him shudder in response. There was the sweet spot, and he grinned against Hunk’s skin.

“You know what? You’re right. Its for the good of the team if we don’t clean up,” he said as he scooped Kieth up into his arms, because that would be much faster than trying to lead him back to their rooms while blindfolded.


End file.
